


A Rose-Brewer Engagement

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David finally manages to keep a secret and surprises Patrick with an engagement party at his parents.





	A Rose-Brewer Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Because of OFN I didn't get to write a very long one to celebrate the completion of the first six months of 'A Schitt Year' so I wrote a longer one to celebrate the second six months of 'A Schitt Year'. Enjoy!  
> ***  
> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet Wednesday. A rush of customers had come through in the morning, but now the store had settled, giving David time to restock the shelves, while Patrick sent through orders to their vendors.

‘So I was talking to your mother,’ David announced.

‘When are you not?’ Patrick looked up from his paperwork. Ever since Patrick came out to his parents they, especially his mother, had made an effort to get to know David better. They already knew him as Patrick’s business partner, but wanted to get to know him as Patrick’s boyfriend, and more recently fiance. They had been engaged for a month and a half, and David was speaking or messaging Marcy on an almost daily basis.

‘Funny,’ David moved closer so he was standing across the counter from Patrick, ‘I think we should go see your parents… this weekend.’

‘David,’ Patrick smiled at his fiance, ‘I’d love to but we can’t leave the store at such short notice.’

‘I’ve already talked to Stevie. She’ll watch the store,’ David announced leaning proudly on the counter.

‘How long have you been planning this?’ Patrick asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

‘Couple of days,’ David shrugged.

‘Why now?’ Patrick pressed.

‘I was talking to your mom and she just really misses you,’ David looked down, as he struggled to find the words, ‘I think they feel like they missed out on a lot, since you’ve moved here. They just want to be more involved.’ David watched the guilt spread across Patrick’s face.

‘I know... It wasn’t fair for me to push them away,’ Patrick fiddled uncomfortably with the paperwork in front of him. David moved around the counter, taking Patrick’s face in his hands.

‘Please don’t feel bad. They don’t blame you. They understand. You needed to work through things in your own time. They just want to make the most of it now,’ David explained. He knew that the day after Patrick’s party Patrick had a long heart to heart with his parents and there were no hard feelings about why he had kept the truth from them. They understood. Patrick nodded slowly, but kept his jaw clenched, his eyes still dulled by the guilt he felt.

‘Besides,’ David said lowering his hands to Patrick’s shoulders, ‘you’re about to give them the best son-in-law they could possibly hope for so…’ Patrick couldn’t help but smile at that. He knew David had been nervous about what his parents would think about him, about whether they would approve of him despite being fine with Patrick being gay, so Patrick was pleased to see his confidence with them growing.

‘Are you sure you trust Stevie with the store?’ Patrick asked.

‘Not at all. I’ll hide the expensive wine while you check our insurance is up to date,’ David smiled.

‘Thank you David,’ Patrick said before leaning in to capture his fiance’s lips. His excitement starting to build at the thought at seeing his parents again.

***

They drove to the Brewer’s late on Saturday, having closed the store early. They planned to stay a few days and drive back Tuesday afternoon.

It was just after 7pm when they pulled up out the front of the Brewer home. Patrick smiled at the familiar sight. Even in the dark he would know the house anywhere. The two story white weatherboard home, stood on a quiet leafy street, with a neat garden. To David it looked straight out of a movie, nothing like he grew up with. Patrick squeezed David’s knee and kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of the car.

David fixed his hair in the mirror before stepping out of the car as Patrick took their bags from the back.

As they climbed the steps Patrick took David’s hand in his.

‘You ready?’ Patrick asked. David smiled, nodding in reply.

‘Yeah… you?’ David asked.

‘Ready to see my parents? Of course,’ Patrick looked quizzically at David before turning and knocking on the door.

There was no reply. He had half expected his parents to come out once they pulled up, so no reply seemed odd.

‘Maybe they went out?’ David offered. He doubted it. They knew when they were arriving. He knocked again, an uneasy feeling washing over him.

‘Try the door?’ David suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Patrick adjusted the bag on his shoulder and reached for the handle. The door swung open easily, he looked nervously at David.

Stepping inside, the house was dark. He took David’s hand once David had shut the front door behind them.

‘Mom? Dad?’ he said cautiously into the dark.

Taking a step into the living room everything instantly changed.

‘Surprise!' everyone shouted as the lights flew on. Patrick jumped back in fright, pulling David with him. It took a moment to register as he looked around the room. His parents stood smiling, his extended family, aunts, uncles and cousins stood around the room. A large ‘Congratulations Patrick and David’ banner hung across the fireplace. Blue, black and white balloons were tastefully placed around the room.

Patrick laughed in surprise, ‘What’s going on?’ His grip on David’s hand loosened enough to let the blood flow return to David’s fingers. Patrick looked at David, worried that the surprise would overwhelm him. Instead Patrick was surprised to see David smiling broadly.

‘We wanted to surprise you,’ his mother said as she pulled Patrick into his arms.

‘Well it worked. I had no idea,’ when his mother stepped back his father was pulling him into an embrace.

‘It’s good to see you,’ Clint said softly.

‘You too,’ Patrick turned and looked at David, his heart rate having returned to normal. He watched his parents each embraced David.

‘That went well,’ Clint said patting David on the shoulder.

‘I can’t believe I managed not to ruin it this time,’ David laughed.

‘You knew?’ Patrick was shocked. David shrugged his shoulders.

‘Mrs Brewer and I were talking and she said how hard it would be all the family to get to Schitt’s Creek for an engagement party and then come back so soon after for the wedding. So I thought why don’t we just have it here,’ David said like it was the most logical thing in the world. And in reality it probably was. Patrick’s family was fairly large. Even though he was an only child there were numerous cousins, aunts and uncles. He had thought about the logistics of getting them to Schitt’s Creek for the wedding. They would book out the motel and then some. He also knew it would be a big ask for them all to come down for all the wedding events.

‘Your Mom is going to kill us,’ Patrick said, realising how Moira would hate to be excluded from anything like this.

‘We’ll have another one when we get home,’ David waved off his concern.

‘David, I…’ Patrick felt lost for words. He pulled David into an embrace, kissing his neck as he went, ‘thank you,’ he mumbled against David’s skin. He felt overwhelmed by how thoughtful it was for David to had planned this.

‘It was your parents idea really,’ David explained.

‘We couldn’t have done it without David,’ Clint squeezed David’s arm fondly.

‘I’m shocked,’ Patrick laughed.

‘And the bonus is that Stevie now works for free,’ David said.

‘What? Why?’ Patrick asked.

‘She bet that I would spoil the surprise. If I won she worked for free,’ David explained.

‘And if she won?’ Patrick asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

‘Two cases of the expensive shiraz and a months supply of cheese,’ David replied.

‘Thank god you won then. That would have cost us a fortune,’ Patrick kissed David’s cheek.

‘Come see everyone,’ Marcy grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him towards the rest of his family. David expected to watch Patrick disappear into the crowd, prepared to spend the night hovering by the food but Patrick reached back and grabbed David’s hand, pulling him along.

‘Grandma Lyn,’ Patrick hugged an older woman, he had to lean down to do so.

‘Patrick,’ she wrapped her cardigan covered arms tightly around him.

‘Grandma Lyn. This is David. My fiance,’ Patrick put his hand on David’s back.

‘Hi, it’s lovely to meet you,’ David held out his hand. He’d never met someone's grandmother before.

Instead of taking his hand, she looked him up and down. Her gaze stopped on his face, studying him closely. David dropped his hand and looked to Patrick nervously.

‘Patrick... I didn’t realise you had such good taste. He’s gorgeous,’ Lyn stepped forward and pulled David into a firm embrace.

‘Oh,’ David responded, patting the woman on the back. He could hear Marcy and Patrick laugh at the comment.

‘I know Grandma, I know,’ Patrick laughed.

***

As the night progressed David was introduced to every member of the Brewer family. He desperately tried to remember their names. Susan and Toby. Marcus. Jonathan and Clare. Kim. Kelly. Stephen. Joe and Tiff. One after the other people approached them. Patrick laughed and embraced them, introducing David proudly as his fiance each time.

When Patrick got pulled away to say goodnight to his cousin, who had a three month old baby so couldn’t stay long, Marcy and Clint took over introductory duties.

‘This is my future son-in-law, David,’ Marcy beamed proudly, placing a comforting hand on David's arm.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ David said, either having his hand excitedly shaken, or being pulled into a tight embrace.

When Patrick returned he took David’s hand and offered it a reassuring squeeze.

‘You ok?’ Patrick asked leaning close to David so no one else heard.

‘Yep… you have a big family,’ David commented, squeezing Patrick’s hand just a bit tighter.

***

When dinner was served, large dishes of food placed out around the kitchen and dining table, everyone formed a line and began to help themselves.

‘This is amazing,’ David said, loading his plate high.

‘Mom’s a good cook,’ Patrick replied, grabbing an extra bread roll for David, who had no room left to take one.

They sat side by side on the couch, their plates balanced on their knees, their drinks by their feet on the floor.

‘So David,’ Grandma Lyn spoke, ‘does Patrick hog the bed? All the Brewer men do. My Earnest always hogged the bed.’

David choked on a mouthful of chicken, ‘he absolutely does,’ David nodded laughing.

‘No I don’t,’ Patrick retorted, ‘you hog the bed. And the blankets.’

‘That’s absolutely not true. I always share. If I take extra blanket it’s only because you have all the bed space,’ David feigned shock.

‘You two are cute,’ Grandma Lyn said, looking between them with a smile. David blushed looking down at his plate. In reality bed space wasn’t actually an issue for them since they always ended up in each others arms anyway.

‘How long were you and Earnest married?’ David asked, studying the older woman, brown eyes just like her grandson.

‘Fifty-five years,’ she said with a sad smile, ‘it would have been sixty-two this year. He was a good man. They all are… Brewer men,’ she looked proudly at her grandson, who blushed shaking his head.

‘Don’t I know it,’ David said squeezing Patrick’s knee.

***

‘Sorry?’ David looked up from his drink at Patrick’s cousin. Mia? Marie? Marianne? David knew he should have asked Marcy for labeled photographs of the family.

‘I was just asking about the store,’ she asked with a smile.

‘Oh, it’s going really well. We’ve opened an online store recently that’s getting a lot of traffic,’ David explained. Normally he would be excited to talk about the store, but he kept finding himself distracted by the people in the room. He looked around, staring at all the faces of the Brewer family. Of the people that loved and supported his fiance. Patrick had been caught in a conversation on the other side of the room. Even as he spoke his glaze continued to be drawn to David. Each time their eyes met he saw a small smile spread across Patrick’s face. But despite how happy David was feeling in that moment a small voice whispered into his head.  _ You don’t belong here _ . David tried to push it away, but when he glanced around the room he felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the love in the room. Overwhelmed by how happy Patrick looked. Overwhelmed by how foreign and new having this type of family felt to him.

He felt hot all of a sudden. Uncomfortable like he desperately needed air. David knew he had to do something. The thought of having a panic attack in front of Patrick’s family was too much. It was just another thought swirling around his head, overwhelming him further.

‘Excuse me,’ David said, before turning and leaving the room.

***

When Patrick looked up from his conversation with Erik, his cousin, he noticed that David was gone. He glanced around the room but couldn’t see him. Thinking he may have gone to the bathroom Patrick continued to discuss the latest baseball game and the season ahead.

After another five minutes passed and David still hadn’t returned. Patrick excused himself from the conversation.

‘Have you seen David, Mom?’ Patrick asked.

‘Not lately dear. Is everything ok?’ Marcy looked up at her son.

‘Yeah. I’m sure it’s fine. Just want to make sure he’s not trapped in a conversation with Uncle Vic or something,’ Patrick waved off the concern.

He passed through the kitchen and dining area where food had been laid out, figuring that David may have retreated there. The room was empty, besides Kyle, his seven year old cousin, sitting with a bowl of chips on his lap.

As Patrick wandered through the house, his eyes fell on the front door. Maybe?

As he stepped into the dark, he saw David sitting on the front step, staring out into the street.

‘Hey,’ Patrick said softly as he approached, ‘you ok?’

David turned and looked up at him, a soft smile spreading across his face.

‘Yeah. Just needed some air,’ David said, he fiddled with the gold rings on his fingers. Patrick sat on the step beside David. Patrick wrapped his arm tightly around David’s shoulder, he recognised all the signs of a panicked David but knew quiet and calm would help him more than questions.

‘Thank you for doing this,’ Patrick said after a minute, he kissed David’s shoulder.

‘You deserve it. Your parents miss you,’ David said, leaning into Patrick’s embrace.

They sat in silence for a minute, Patrick’s hand rubbing circles on David’s back, waiting, knowing that David would speak when he was ready.

Finally David spoke, ‘I just felt overwhelmed.’ Patrick kissed his shoulder again.

‘There are a lot of people,’ Patrick agreed.

‘It wasn’t just that,’ David started. He took a deep breath, ‘I was just thinking at how nice everyone was. How different they are from anyone else I’ve ever met. I just don’t know how I’m meant to fit in there. How they will ever accept me,’ David looked down at his hands.

‘David,’ Patrick said, a hint of a laugh in his voice, ‘my parents have literally spent all night taking you around and introducing you to everyone as their future son-in-law.’

‘I know,’ David said, ‘but what if they change their mind? I’m a lot.’

‘David. All they care about is seeing me happy. You’ve made me happier than I thought was possible,’ Patrick turned David’s face with his hand, ‘You’ve included my parents in the wedding planning so much. I know how much that means to them, especially to my mom. They really care about you David.’ David nodded, leaning heavily into Patrick.

‘I guess,’ David turned his head so he could breath in Patrick’s scent. It helped calm him.

‘You also realise you speak to my mother on basically a daily basis right? She adores you. I’m starting to think more than she does me,’ Patrick said close to David’s ear.

‘True,’ David laughed, he placed his hand on Patrick’s knee, turning slightly so he could look at his fiance.

‘I love you,’ Patrick breathed, glancing down at David’s lips. David leaned in and captured Patrick’s lips with his own, Patrick’s fingers threading through the back of David’s hair.

‘I love you,’ David whispered against Patrick’s lips. His anxieties gone, slipped away as he sat safely in Patrick’s arms.

David turned to look out onto the street.

‘What was it like to grow up here?’ he asked. It was so foreign to David’s youth, he couldn’t really imagine it.

‘Nice. Less  _ Richie Rich _ , more  _ Stand By Me  _ just without the dead body,’ Patrick kissed David’s cheek, smirking as he did.

‘Sorry to interrupt boys,’ Clint said from the doorway, ‘can we get you inside for a minute?’ He looked down at his son and future son-in-law sitting on the front step. Patrick had an arm wrapped tightly around David, with his other hand cradling David’s face. He was kissing David’s cheek. Patrick turned towards his Dad and smiled.

‘We’ll be just a minute Dad,’ Patrick said. Clint nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

‘You ready to go back in?’ Patrick asked turning back to David.

‘Yeah,’ David nodded before standing.

As they reached the door, Patrick stopped. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist. David automatically put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

‘Thank you for doing this for me David,’ Patrick breathed, his eyes full of love and happiness.

‘You deserve it,’ David blushed in the low light. Patrick leaned forward and kissed David softly. 

When they walked into the room, Marcy grabbed their hands and pulled them towards Clint who stood waiting by the fireplace.

Clint picked up a champagne flute and tapped it gently with a knife. The room fell quiet, with everyone turning their attention to Clint.

‘Marcy and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate Patrick and David’s engagement. We know you all have a lot to catch up on with Patrick so I won’t take up much of your time,’ he looked proudly at his son for a moment, Patrick offered him a smile, wrapping his arm around David’s waist.

‘When Patrick announced he was moving to Schitt’s Creek, of all places, two years ago, Marcy and I were worried. We've always just wanted what was best for him but we struggled to see how a place with  _ that _ name could be what was best for him. But we were wrong. Thankfully. And not long after he got there he started talking about this business he was going into and this mysterious man he was working with,' Patrick blushed and tightened his grip on David's waist.

David squeezed Patrick’s shoulder, 'and we didn't know the truth yet but we did notice how happy our son started to sound. When he would call and tell us about the store or David, he sounded happier than we had heard him in a long time.' Clint paused for a moment thinking, 'remember that baseball season when Patrick was about 12 and he caught a fly ball that won his team the championship? Remember how he talked about it for months after,' everyone in the room nodded and smiled, 'he sounded that happy. And we thought this David guy must be something else. That finally he'd given Patrick something to really sink his teeth into. Now we were thinking of the store at the time…'

'Oh my god, Dad,' Patrick buried his head into David's shoulder, blushing deeply. Everyone in the room laughed.

'And then we started calling the store and speaking to David and he just seemed so genuine and honest about who he was,' it was David's turn to blush then, 'and he spoke about Patrick with such reverence, it made us feel so much better as parents knowing that Patrick had that kind of support when he was so far from home,' David kissed Patrick's cheek, 'and then he called and invited us to the surprise party he was planning for Patrick’s birthday. And we thought how sweet it was that David would throw a surprise party for his business partner,' Clint coughed, his face turning serious as he looked at his son, 'Patrick. That day when you came out to us, when you told us you were gay and that you had built this amazing life with this amazing man, I was so proud of you. So proud that you had worked out who you were and that you had the courage to live that life unabashedly. I know how hard it was for you to do that, to tell us. Your mother and I are so thankful we can share that part of your life with you. And I need to thank you David,' he turned his gaze to his future son-in-law, 'you made Patrick feel loved, feel safe. You fought for Patrick, fought to give him the journey he needed. It was so clear to us just how much you loved our son. I hadn't seen Patrick that happy since he was 12 years old bragging about catching that fly ball. David we want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for bringing our son back to us,' David wiped a tear from his cheek, Patrick kissed his shoulder, before wiping tears of his own away.

‘I’d like to add,’ Marcy said, ‘David when you came to the motel room, that first day we met you, I knew right away that you loved my Patrick. It can’t have been easy for you to knock on that door and confront us when you weren’t sure how we’d react to you. But you put yourself in that position for Patrick. To give him what he needed. I’m… I’m just so excited that in a few months time I’ll be able to call you my son-in-law.’ David wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face, ‘and Patrick, I’m just so proud of you, we love you so much,’ Marcy said, tears running down her own face.

Clint, wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulder, ‘so if everyone can raise their glasses. We'd like to officially welcome David into the family. To the future Mr and Mr Brewer-Rose.'

Everyone raised their glasses, shouting out congratulations to the couple. Patrick wrapped his arms tightly around David, kissing his cheek quickly. Tears streamed down both of their faces. Patrick then rushed forward into his father's arms.

'Thank you,' he choked out. It meant so much to him that his father would stand up in front of everyone, their entire family and say those things, brimming with pride and excitement for his son’s future.

Marcy meanwhile embraced David, 'welcome to the family, my sweet boy,' David fought back further tears as she called him the same pet name she calls Patrick.

Patrick eventually pulled back from his parents and wiped the tears from his eyes. When he looked out at the rest of his family he noticed others were wiping their own tears away.

Coughing to fight back his emotions Patrick spoke, ‘thank you all for coming. I had no idea this was happening, I’m so glad you could all make it. I won’t say much. Mom and Dad have really already said it all. I just wanted to say,’ he looked at David, holding his hand tightly, ‘David changed my life in the best possible way and I’ll never be able to thank him enough for that. And I---I just can’t wait to be his husband.’ David felt tears streaming down his face again.

Everyone toasted the couple again, then Marcy started bringing out the desserts.

David pulled Patrick into the hallway to kiss him again, the way he really wanted to but knew he probably shouldn't in front of all of Patrick's family.

'What was that for?' Patrick asked, breathing heavily.

'Everything. Thank you for everything,' David said blushing.

'David, you planned this. I should be thanking you,' Patrick pointed out.

'That's true, but still. Thank you,' Patrick got the feeling David wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to yet. Instead Patrick pulled him in for another kiss, deep and passionate. David ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, turning his head so the kiss could deepen further. Patrick ran his hands under David’s sweater, pressing his fingers firmly into the warm skin of David’s back.

'Ok lover boys. Desserts up. Marcy won't let us start until David gets first slice of her Nanaimo bar,' it was one of Patrick's cousins, leaning into the hall. A laugh across his face, having caught them in a slightly compromising position.

David and Patrick pulled apart, blushing heavily. David tugged on his sweater, straightening it out. Patrick ran his fingers through his hair, where David's hands had been moments before.

'We'll be there in a second Pete,' Patrick grumbled.

Pete nodded and disappeared through the door but not before shouting to Patrick's entire family, 'they'll be a minute. They were just sucking face.' David only blushed more. Patrick rolled his eyes.

'Hey,' Patrick grabbed David's hand before they walked back into the room, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' David replied, 'let's go. Your mom's been raving about her desserts for weeks.' Patrick could only laugh and follow his fiance.

***

‘Do you need a hand Mom?’ Patrick asked, stacking the last of the platters on the counter.

‘No thanks sweetheart. This is a tomorrow problem,’ Marcy smiled as she watched Patrick stifle a yawn.

He nodded slowly, ‘we’ll see you in the morning then. Thanks again for this,’ Patrick hugged his parents

‘I’ll be up in a minute,’ David said, ‘I’m just going to get a drink.’ Patrick kissed David softly and ascended the stairs.

Clint grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to David.

‘Thanks,’ he said. He began to fiddle nervously with the lid of the bottle.

‘You ok dear?’ Marcy said after a minute of silence.

‘I didn’t think I would ever get married,’ David said, his voice rushing over the words. Marcy and Clint exchanged glances.

‘Oh… ok?’ Clint said.

‘Not… not because I didn’t want to, but because no one ever wanted me like that before but two years ago I met Patrick when I went to file my incorporation papers, and he changed my life,’ David lifted his gaze to look at Clint and Marcy. He found them looking back at him fondly, gentle smiles on their faces.

‘I--I wanted to thank you. Thank you for loving Patrick for who he is. Thank you for raising an incredible man who loves me in spite of myself. Thank you for accepting me into your family. I know I’m not always easy but you, and Patrick, make it easy,’ somehow baring his emotions in front of Patrick’s parents, just them, in the kitchen, felt more powerful and impactful than if he had said it in front of his entire family.

‘David,’ Clint moved around the counter to stand in front of David, ‘we spent a lot of our lives worrying about Patrick. About his happiness. Now, with you, we don’t worry anymore. The way you are together, the way you look at each other, makes us sure this is where our son needs to be. You’re family now David and we couldn’t be happier about that.’

Clint squeezed David’s arm.

‘Thank you, Mr Brewer,’ David blinked back tears.

‘All we want is for Patrick to be happy,’ Marcy said, moving to stand beside her husband.

‘I want that too. I want to be the person to make him happy… for the rest of our lives,’ David replied, feeling open and honest but not afraid.

‘You will be, we know you will,’ Marcy looked up at her future son-in-law, ‘now go to bed sweetheart. It’s been a long day.’

After a brief hug, David headed out the kitchen door.

He only took a few steps before he saw Patrick, standing in blue pyjama pants and a white shirt, standing at the bottom of the stairs, tears running down his face.

‘Patrick?’ David stepped closer, ‘are you ok?’

‘I heard everything you said,’ his voice was soft, fragile.

‘Oh… I didn’t realise. I thought you were upstairs,’ David looked at the ground nervously for a moment, ‘Patrick, I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t apologise. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. You are my family David. I love you,’ Patrick reached out and pulled David closer.

‘I love you,’ David breathed against Patrick’s lips. He hadn’t meant for Patrick to hear his confession but he was glad he had. David, more than anything wanted Patrick to know how much he loved him, how much Patrick was loved by all of his family.

***

Patrick couldn’t stop smiling. He lay in his childhood bedroom, which had thankfully been redecorated and now contained a larger bed, staring at his fiance and smiling.

‘What?’ David said looking at Patrick in the low light.

‘Nothing,’ Patrick said, the smile staying firmly on his face.

‘Why are you smiling?’ David shifted closer in the bed, their legs intertwined.

‘I’m just happy,’ Patrick replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. And maybe it was.

‘Your family really liked me?’ David asked, trying to make it sound like a statement, but Patrick knew him too well to be fooled by it.

Patrick rolled so he was on top of David, his hands resting on either side of David’s head, their legs fitting together perfectly.

‘Definitely. I think if it was sixty-two years ago Grandpa Earnest might have had a fight on his hands,’ Patrick said, looking down at David.

‘I’m glad we did this,’ David said looking up at his fiance.

‘ _ You _ did this David and I don’t know how I’ll ever thank you for that,’ Patrick leaned down to kiss David gently.

‘Oh, I think you can find a way,’ David laughed into the kiss.

They kissed for a while longer before exhaustion won and sleep took them, wrapped in each other arms.

Tomorrow David knows he'll wake, later than everyone else, and find Patrick and Marcy talking quietly in the kitchen. The shared secrets of a mother and son. Patrick will take David and show him the town, all the places important to him growing up. They will have dinner with Marcy and Clint, sharing stories and ideas for the wedding, for their future. And David couldn't wait for it all to start. Couldn't wait for the rest of his life with Patrick to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
